


Sentimental Colours

by dicaculus



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicaculus/pseuds/dicaculus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today was the day he was going to ask his best friend, the love of his life to marry him, to spend the rest of his life with him. It was a big step, and he was nervous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentimental Colours

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I hope you like it ♥

Louis woke up groggy with the incessant noise of his alarm clock; he reached over Harry’s broad shoulder to the wooden bed side table and hit the off button. 3 AM, he groaned when all he wanted to do was snuggled back into bed, but he couldn't; he had things planned today, and he had to get up in order for everything to pan out. He placed a soft kiss to Harry's head of curls and untangled Harry’s arms from around him. Even though Harry was taller and much larger, Harry still preferred to cuddle into Louis “you make me feel safe, and like nothing bad could ever happen to me” he had confessed one night. He looked back with a soft smile and tiptoed out of the room and into the toilets to get ready, half an hour later he used the toilet, brushed his teeth and taken a steam hot shower hoping to wake himself up from his sleepy haze. He dried himself off and dressed in some black skinny jeans with his black t-shirt with a red zip up hoodie. Louis left the washroom and peered into to bedroom; Harry was still sound asleep; snoring softly with his face pushed into Louis’s pillow, the duvet half off him showing off of his left bum cheek, along with his strong and thin left leg. Louis smiled and pulled up the duvet but not before giving soft grope to his soft, round bum. He toed down the stairs trying to miss the squeak and groan spots on each step and failed miserably, cursing himself for not being as quiet as he could. It was currently 4am according to the time on the microwave; he had to hurry if he was going to put everything together and get Harry up and dressed, which was a task on its own. Harry never liked getting up, he would moan and groan asking for five for minutes and another and another ending up with them both late either or work or class. He couldn’t complain though, sleepy Harry was his favourite, he would be so out of it and his voice groggy and raspy; Louis couldn’t help but find it sexy. He snapped into action, grabbing the small cooler had put under the sink and set in on the table, filling it with small containers filled with different arrays of fruit. Apple slices, pear slices, strawberries, blueberries, raspberries, kiwi, and melons. All of Harry’s favourites, today was special he needed everything perfect for Harry. He packed it up noticing everything just fit in the cooler and made a note that he needed to pick up ice on their way.

“Louis, what’re you doing?”

Louis spun around almost slipping on the floor in his socked feet; he looked at Harry and smiled softly. He obviously just woke up, his hair in an even more of a disarray than normal. His eye slightly dimmed from his sleepy haze, there was still a small bit of drool at the corner of his mouth further proving he had just woken up, along with that he was standing there naked leaning against the door frame.

Louis stepped forward and gave Harry a quick kiss to his smooth lips and wiped away the bit of residual drool. “You should be sleeping babe, why are you up?”

“The bed was cold without you”  
Louis couldn’t help but smile and pull Harry in for a tight hug inhaling the natural scent of Harry “M’sorry babe, well now that you’re up why get into a warm shower and get dressed okay bubs. 

“Why s’early?” yawned Harry

Louis pulled back “Because I have a surprise planned for you today Hazza, which means you need to get up and preferably put some clothes on," said Louis.

Harry nodded and waddled up the stairs muttering something inaudible, Louis could imagine he was cursing at him for being up at this ungodly hour. While Harry took his time in the shower, Louis busied himself with packing up the rest of the food, putting it in their car along with two worn blankets, he made two cup of tea and put them in thermoses for the road. Fifteen minutes later Harry still had not come out of the washroom, Louis took the step two at a time and knocked on the door.

“You alive in their babe we have to get going soon!”  
“I’m almost done, calm your hormones, what has you so wound up. I’d ask how long ago it was that you got laid but we both know the answer to that consider the slight sting in my bu-“  
“Just hurry up Harry!” snapped Louis

Louis walked into their room, put his head in his hands and sighed. He didn’t mean to snap, hell he knows he shouldn’t have snapped because now Harry would think he had done something wrong. Which was far from the truth, Louis was just stressed and worried about today, and he dug in his left Jean pocket and pulled out a simple silver ring with a single round blue diamond in the centre. Today was the day he was going to ask his best friend, the love of his life to marry him, to spend the rest of his life with him. It was a big step, and he was nervous; Zayn had helped pick the ring claiming the round blue diamond was sentimental and would remind Harry of Louis’s eyes. Louis had a matching one with emerald, to match Harry’s eyes; it sounded silly every time he thought about it, but at the same time he loved the idea. His family and friends all encouraged him and told him that Harry would probably accept before he even got through the question but there was still a small nagging what if, hanging at the back of his mind.  
He heard the bathroom door open and quickly stuffed the ring back into his pocket and stood up to apologize to Harry. Harry was wearing black skinny jeans that looked like they had been painted on and his favourite Ramones t-shirt, he had a sullen expression on his face as he entered the room.

“Are you going to be a moody twat today, because if you are, then I don’t know if I want this surprise?”  
“No, Harry I’m sorry. Look, I’m sorry; I had no excuse to snap. Can we just move past this, and I’ll explain later?” apologized Louis

Harry moved to stand between Louis’s legs, he leaned down and kissed Louis’s lips with a smile “Mmm you’re lucky I love you, now let’s go, I want my surprise!  
Louis chuckled and pushed Harry back so he could stand up properly “Alright loves, on the table are two thermoses of tea and a muffin for the road”  
“You mean the burnt muffins from last night” teased Harry “Cajun Harry not burnt.” Retorted Louis

Harry chuckled as they stepped down the stairs, grabbed their respective thermoses and Cajun, not burnt chocolate-chip muffins, put on their respective shoes and got into their car. He started up the car and drove out of London, letting Harry put on one of his mix cd’s full of artists whom he had never heard of but didn’t complain because secretly he kind of like cage the giraffe…or was it cage the elephant…whatever the band’s name was he liked them. A couple of hours later and about fifty times of Harry asking if they were there yet, Harry suddenly perked up and looked at Louis is shock.

“Were going home…are we visiting our families Lou? “Questioned Harry  
“Maybe later but there’s something we're to do first, well maybe a few things” smiled' Louis “Okay time for to switch the music to someone we all know”  
“I swear Louis if I have to listen Taylor Swift one more time I’m going to find that bitch and snap her neck” growled Harry  
“Testy much, one would think she had written a song about you or something, but no, I have something better” Louis chuckled

Louis slipped in an Adam Lambert cd purposefully mouthing for your entertainment at Harry, causing Harry to yell at him to keep his eye on the road. Another hour later it was 7 :30, and Louis was turning into a very familiar parking lot causing Harry to look at Louis with excitement.

“The bakery, I used to work at??”  
“Mhmm, now come on Hazza, I’m hungry and your old boss promised to save us some apple cinnamon muffins," said Louis

Harry got out the car in disbelief, he hadn’t been here since Louis, and himself had moved to London to go to University, which was two years ago. The door opened with the familiar jingle just like Harry remembered, the place looked the same too, and not a thing changed.

“Harry you alright” asked Louis intertwining their fingers  
“Hmm. Yeah I was just thinking this place hasn’t changed at all, exactly how I remember it”

Louis smiled and walked them toward the counter and tapped the bell on the counter, a burly man with a residing hair line came barreling forward and smiled when he took in their faces..

“Harry my boy, Louis told me yeh would you be coming ‘round today, Mary come out here Harry is here!”

Suddenly a petite older woman came out of the back and went to Harry and enveloped him in her arm “Oh Harry, we’ve missed you around here, how have you been doing love, has Louis been taking care of you as he promised?”

Harry smiled his dimple showing and hugged Mary tighter “We’ve been doing well, and of course, been taking care of me; he always does” replied Harry   
Mary pulled back and looked at Harry “Are you sure, because if I remember correctly he used to be the trouble maker; I still have that wooden spoon handy”

Louis let out a squeak causing the rest to laugh “No. He's doing a great job he makes me happy. So happy”

They both looked fondly at each other; Harry stepped forward and gave a quick peck to Louis’s lips and let Louis rest his head on his shoulder. Mary and her husband looked at each other and smiled; they knew just by looking at them how in love they were with each other. They remembered when they were young and looked at each other that way. Mary cleared her throat getting the young lovers' attention back.

“Here are your muffin dearies, now have a good rest of the day, yeah”

Mary gave each both a hug and a kiss on the cheek, leaving a lipstick mark on both boys. They said their good-byes and left the bakery with a box of warm, delicious smelling muffins. Harry and Louis got back into the car, and Louis drove them off to another place, a few minutes later they ended up at a primary school, their old primary school where they had met. 

“Come one Harry, get your lazy butt out of the car!” called Louis from outside.  
Harry stepped out of the car and caught up to Louis intertwining their fingers. They walked into the old playground, noticing the structure was fixed up, no longer rusty or chip of paint coming off. They settled on the swing set, and shared the muffins moaning at how delicious they were and how much they missed these. After finishing the muffins and tossing the box in the bin, the box lay on grass their fingers intertwined looking at each other.

“Do you remember the time you were convinced you could fly and jumped from the top of the play structure” asked Louis  
Harry snorted “yeah, I broke my arm was in a cast for weeks”  
“I remember you loving the attention you were getting” smiled Louis  
Harry nodded, “Hush it was nice, remember when you decided it would be fun to paint my face red with your mum’s lipstick”  
Louis giggled “Your face had a red tinge for weeks it was beautiful”  
Harry scooted over so he could snuggle up into Louis’s chest “Was just about as funny as when you decided to try the darkest foundation shade that one time”  
“Hey I was curious about what I would look like if I was dark-skinned, how was I supposed to know it would stain my face”

Harry giggled and kissed Louis’s chin “I happen to love you just the colour you are”Louis sighed a content sigh and started running his fingers through Harry’s curls, lightly tugging on them. “We’ve got a lot of memories in this playground don’t we Haz. We met here, this exact spot I believe”  
“Yeah I remember you pushed a kid over because he was making fun of my hair” Harry smiled at the memory

Louis continued “Yeah, and then we became best friends. Every day-after school and on weekends, we would play here, even in secondary school we would come here to just hang out and talk”’  
“I came out to you here” inserted Harry  
Louis nodded “We also shared our first kiss that night in this spot”  
Harry smiled “I remember; I also remember our mothers finding us snogging with me on top of you”  
“Yeah, wasn’t one of our finer moments was it babe. However, do you know what’s special about today Hazza?”  
Harry sat up and shook his head.

Louis sat up on his knees and held their hands together “Today’s date is the day I pushed over that boy who was making fun of you, when we became friends Harry, when the most important person in my life came in, on November 17th.

Tears started to form in Harry’s green eyes “You know the exact date”

Louis nodded, his own tears starting to form “Yes, I do; I think the moment, I met you. I knew you were going to be important to me. I remember not wanting to move here, but then I met you, and suddenly I was okay. The seven-year old me may not have understood it, but I think I was even in love with you then. I love you; you're so important to me; you have been with me through everything, my parents’ divorce, our coming out, every small crush I had, when my dog died. Everything, you’ve made my life better, and I want it to keep getting better starting in this spot where it all started.

Louis took one of his hands from Harry’s and wiped away a few tears from his own face and from Harry’s, he kissed his lips whispered, and I love you and leaned back. Louis put his hand in his pocket and took out the simple silver ring with a round blue diamond took it between his forefinger and his thumb showing Harry.

“Oh Louis” breathed Harry with more tears coming down his face  
Louis wiped his own tears away “I’m sorry Harry; I didn’t think I’d be this emotional”

Harry giggled through tears and nodded for Louis to carry on   
“Harry, I love you. You have always been a huge part of my life; you’re my best friend, my boyfriend and my soul mate. I couldn’t imagine a life without you, hell I never want to. So, I’m asking you 

Harry will you spend the rest of your life with me. Harry, will you marry me?  
Harry nodded and lunged at Louis, causing him to land on his back. Harry captured their lips in a passionate kiss, Harry’s smooth lip moving against Louis’s slightly chapped ones. Harry leaned back and placed open-mouthed kisses on his neck before looking back at Louis.

“In case you didn’t guess, that was a yes," said Harry looking down at Louis lovingly  
Louis smiled and blindly looked for the ring that had fallen out of his grip when Harry had lunged at him, he found it and took Harry’s outstretched hand in his, kissed his left ring finger before slipping the ring on.  
Harry giggled and looked at Louis “Blue diamond, to match your eyes. You’re such a sap”

“Hey it was all Zayn’s idea believe it or not; he may look rough and tough, but that guy is just a big marshmallow”  
Harry kissed Louis again before he pulled back suddenly “Wait do you have a ring?”  
Louis dug in his pocket and took out a matching on, except with a small round emerald inside; Harry shook his head in disbelief about how cheesy his now fiancé was. He took the ring and placed in on Louis’s left ring finger.

“I love you Louis”  
“I love you too Harry”


End file.
